Le Faucheur de rêve
by Luci-Fair
Summary: Après des siècles d'enfermement, le Démon Razaguel est parvenu à s'échapper du Purgatoire. Mais pour semer la chaos sur la terre et servir les desseins de Lucifer, il a besoin d'investir un hôte humain pour interagir. Et nuire. Les frères Winchester n'ont que très peu de temps pour empêcher sa réincarnation et le renvoyer dans les limbes.
1. Prologue

**Synopsis : **

**Après des siècles d'enfermement, le Démon Razaguel est parvenu à s'échapper du Purgatoire. Mais pour semer la chaos sur la terre et servir les desseins de Lucifer, il a besoin d'investir un hôte humain pour interagir. Et nuire. Les frères Winchester n'ont que très peu de temps pour empêcher sa réincarnation et le renvoyer dans les limbes.**

**Prologue**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale. Un vent sinistre mugissait à l'extérieur, faisant battre les volets. Ils émettaient de longs bâillements inquiétants tout en claquant durement contre les murs de briques. Un souffle d'air glacé, comme en plein hiver, s'engouffrait dans la pièce à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et faisait gonfler les rideaux.

Sous l'épaisseur de ses draps, remontés pourtant jusqu'aux épaules, la jeune femme se sentit parcouru d'un frisson glacial qui la fit instantanément frissonner. Un fluide réfrigérant remonta le long de son échine dorsale et s'insinua dans tout son être, raffermissant sa peau et tétanisant ses moindres muscles.

Détectant aussitôt quelque chose de malsain dans l'atmosphère, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Et plus vite. La température ambiante chuta de plusieurs degrés, avoisinant presque le zéro absolu. Cela, sans aucune explication. Sa respiration s'accéléra en un instant, libérant des panaches de fumée blanche par-delà ses lèvres tremblantes. Ses dents se mirent à claquer d'une manière incontrôlable et son sang se glaça.

Machinalement, elle releva les yeux vers sa table de chevet pour interroger son réveil. Le cadran affichait 3.13 du matin. Les numéros en incrustations lumineuses, d'un vert électrique, clignotaient faiblement. Ils semblaient s'être arrêter, comme si le temps avait cessé de tourner. Leur éclat fluorescent baignait son visage et ses oreillers d'une lueur spectrale, aux rayonnements lugubres.

Elle comprit que quelqu'un -quelque chose- se tapissait dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, avant même d'entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un son aussi clair qu'un bruit de talon martelant le plancher, mais d'une sorte de suintement humide.

A l'ombre que l'indésirable projetait sur le mur, juste en face d'elle, la jeune femme réalisa avec terreur qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un homme, ni d'un animal. Mais d'une entité flasque et coulante qui se trainait lentement vers les pieds de son lit. Dépourvue de bras ou de jambes, la monstruosité se tordait maladivement sur le plancher pour pousser en avant sa masse spongieuse. Ses mouvements émettaient des bruis de succions mouillés sur le sol. Le corps de la créature était énorme et sans consistance, tel un amas de mélasse informe. Il en dégouttait une sécrétion gluante qui, sous l'éclairage blafard de la lune, faisait briller sa peau et son abdomen boursoufflé.

Frappée d'horreur, les yeux révulsés d'effroi, la jeune femme voulu pousser un cri tonitruant. Mais la terreur comprimait sa gorge comme la poigne serrée d'une étrangleuse et aucun son ne pu en sortir. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle balaya la pièce avec des petits regards furtifs, à la recherche d'une arme de fortune pour se défendre. Mais où qu'elle posa le regard, l'obscurité environnante était trop épaisse pour lui permettre de discerner quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la chose commença à grimper sur son lit et à se répandre mollement sur les draps, un courant de panique électrisa le corps de la jeune femme et ses entrailles se liquéfièrent sur le champ. La créature s'étala de toute sa masse en se tordant en avant, emprisonnant sous son poids les jambes de sa victime. La chose visqueuse était si lourde que les ressors du matelas grincèrent et une flaque d'humidité mousseuse, tout autour d'elle, imbiba les couvertures.

Paralysée d'effroi, la jeune femme roula ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Son ultime espoir de survie.

Si elle se dégageait à temps de l'emprise de l'entité, peut-être serait-elle assez rapide pour atteindre la fenêtre et sauter dans la jardin. Mais le froid qui l'envahissait ne lui glaçait pas seulement le corps... il le pétrifiait complètement.

La jeune femme tenta par tous les moyens de remuer les jambes pour s'extirper de ses draps, mais une force noire et oppressante la maintenait clouée sur son lit, l'empêchant de se débattre.

Prise au piège.

Démunie.

Et lorsque la créature se hissa pour fondre sur elle, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il était trop tard.


	2. L'hôpital Ste Catherine

**Chapitre Un**

Dean Winchester détestait les hôpitaux.

Cela, depuis toujours.

D'ordinaire, il s'y massait une odeur médicamenteuse aux lourdes effluves écœurantes, que l'air conditionné n'arrivait jamais à assainir pleinement. Un mélange indescriptible d'ammoniac frais et de vieilles maladies rances qui stagnait dans l'atmosphère. Un enrobage épais et tenace qui lui provoquait des nausées.

L'hôpital Sainte-Catherine de l'état du Michigan ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.

Dés que les portes automatiques s'étaient ouvertes sur son passage, une bouffée aigre-douce l'avait cinglé au visage, telle une gifle chaude. Dean avait presque manqué faire un temps d'arrêt pour s'acclimater à l'odeur.

Une idée un peu risible qui, contre toute attente, lui avait arraché un sourire.

Car il était Dean Winchester, après tout. Le chasseur le plus craint et redouté des créatures démoniaques qui sévissaient ici, dans les cinquante états d'Amérique. Un homme habitué à déterrer des cadavres pour brûler leurs ossements ou à combattre des esprits de l'ombre dans de vieilles cryptes putrides. Les relents infectes de chair en décomposition et de sombres tombeaux humides aux murs moisis, il connaissait bien.

Bon nombre d'enquêtes surnaturelles sur lesquelles il avait travaillé, en compagnie de son frère Sam, l'avaient conduit à arpenter les couloirs blancs et aseptisés d'un paquet d'hôpitaux. Lui-même, y avait séjourné quelques temps.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Vêtus d'un costume sombre impeccablement cintré, le col noué d'une cravate aux motifs sobres et stricts, Dean et Sam marchaient côte à côte le long des coursives de l'hôpital Sainte-Catherine. Ils étaient affublés de leurs plus beaux atours officiels, et leur panoplie du parfait agent du FBI était complète. Cheveux peignés en arrière, mines renfrognées, calepins de prises de note rapide et insignes bidons glissés dans la poche. A les regarder simplement marcher, le port de tête digne et l'allure assurée, tout aurait pu laisser croire qu'ils faisaient réellement partie du Bureau d'Investigation Fédéral.

Un leurre.

Sam et Dean étaient passés maitres dans l'art du camouflage et de l'illusion.

Ils n'étaient pas plus des agents promus au rang d'inspecteurs que le diable était un chérubin joufflu armé d'un arc de Cupidon le jour de la Saint Valentin.

D'une démarche affirmée, leurs pas cadencés à la même allure, ils déambulèrent au milieu du personnel soignant et de quelques brancards alignés le long des murs, attentifs aux numéros des chambres qui se succédaient le long des portes.

Concentré sur les détails de leur enquête actuelle, Sam affichait un visage grave, presque inquiet. Sa solide mâchoire, aux lignes dures et affirmées, était serrée au point de creuser les maxillaires de ses deux joues. Ses sourcils, étroitement noués au-dessus de son nez, aiguisaient l'éclat perçant de son regard. S'il n'était pas véritablement un agent du FBI, il en arborait l'uniforme et toute la prestance intimidante.

De son côté, Dean exposait un petit sourire goguenard en furetant des yeux les multiples couloirs transversaux, à la recherche de quelques créatures exotiques en blouses blanches. Blondes, brunes ou rousses, peu importaient. Les infirmières étaient restés son plus grand fantasme depuis qu'il avait été en âge de visionner des pornos. Il avait encore en mémoire ce film érotico-lesbien, capté sur une chaine cryptée dans un motel de Détroit, mettant en scène différentes jeunes femmes aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux corps rasés de prés et aux seins siliconés. Quelque part, il aimait croire que dans la vraie vie aussi, les infirmières étaient totalement nues sous leurs blouses.

Il était en train de caresser cette idée lorsqu'une somptueuse infirmière, occupée à feuilleter une pile de dossiers, passa à côté de lui sans le remarquer. Son attitude studieuse, son regard sombre cerclé de lunettes à écaille et son épaisse chevelure de jais, ramenée sagement en chignon haut, lui conférait un aspect austère qui, aux yeux de Dean, étaient tout particulièrement apetissant. Les grands yeux verts du chasseur s'illuminèrent en un instant et son sourire s'élargit, barrant copieusement son visage en deux. Son attention toute entière se focalisa sur la jeune femme qui, à sa grande déception, ne sortit pas un instant son nez de sa liasse de feuillets. Sans ralentir l'allure, Dean tourna légèrement la tête pour épier le déhanché scandaleusement roulant qui faisait tanguer ses reins.

Il eut à pas le temps de couver ses formes plantureuses d'un regard ardent, que son frère lui décocha un coup de coude aigu pour le ramener à l'ordre.

- Dean... Gronda Sam entre ses dents.

- Quoi? Se défendit l'autre en haussant les épaules d'une manière innocente. On a bien le droit d'allier l'utile à l'agréable.

- Pas dans le cas présent. Il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse, je te le rappelle.

Tout en continuant de marcher, Dean considéra son jeune frère debout à sa gauche. Sam était plus jeune que lui, c'était un fait, mais il était loin d'être plus petit. Au contraire, son cadet le dépassait aisément de deux bonnes têtes supplémentaires. Pour ne pas dire trois. Sa carrure imposante, renforcée d'un jeu d'épaule puissant et de pectoraux d'acier, écrasait presque la sienne.

_Presque_.

Un sourire de travers égaya le visage de Dean qui secoua la tête pour balayer sa remarque.

- Pas plus que toutes celles qu'on a eu à traiter avant, lui fit-il remarquer avec une touche de lassitude dans la voix.

A ces mots, Sam s'immobilisa. Il prit le temps de rouler sur Dean un regard noir avant de grommeler à son attention:

- Ce n'est pas de l'avis de Bobby.

- Sam... Soupira son frère. Tu m'as trainé dans l'état du Michigan pour traiter un simple cas de possession démoniaque. Je te signale qu'on a affronté des quantités de démons, de monstres rebutants et de dieux païens, sans parler des sept péchés capitaux, des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, des chiens de l'Enfer et de Lucifer lui-même.

Comme il s'échauffait en parlant, Dean sentit les regards interdits de quelques promeneurs se tourner vers lui. Des discussions s'arrêtèrent sur le champ et des visages convergèrent dans sa direction. Certains arborèrent des mines ahuries, d'autres s'échangèrent des messe-basses anxieuses. Et un silence particulièrement pesant s'installa.

Sentant qu'il avait attiré l'attention, Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le genre de discours à tenir dans un hôpital. En fait, ce n'était pas le genre de discours à tenir, du tout. Et ce, dans n'importe quel endroit sensé du monde.

D'un revers sec du bras, Sam l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraina avec lui. Mieux valait s'éloigner des curieux avant qu'ils ne se posent trop de questions à leurs sujets. Les deux frères avaient déjà séjourné dans un hôpital psychiatrique afin de résoudre une sordide enquête, et ils ne désiraient pas vraiment renouveler l'opération de sitôt.

- Si Bobby dit que c'est important, lui souffla Sam à voix basse, alors ça l'est.

- Il ne te viendrait jamais à l'esprit que Bobby puisse se tromper?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel pour méditer sur la question. Une seule réponse s'interposait à lui, aussi claire qu'une évidence. Il haussa les épaules en répondant :

- Non.

Dean, agacé, était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Sam repéra un numéro de chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Avant même que son frère n'ait eu le loisir de sortir un mot, ce dernier leva la main pour le contraindre au silence.

- Chambre 12, l'informa t-il en donnant un coup de menton en direction de la bonne porte. C'est ici.

Les lèvres entrouvertes sur une parole muette, Dean resta un instant dans l'expectative, les mots en suspens. Avec un soupir, il se résigna finalement à fermer la bouche et se retourna vers la direction indiquée. Au moment même où il localisa le numéro en question, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, libérant une poignée d'internes et de médecins traitants. Des yeux, il fureta dans le groupe. Pas l'ombre d'une infirmière ou d'une belle doctoresse à la poitrine débordante sous un chemisier blanc. Dépité, il se tourna vers son frère en marmonnant :

- J'espère pour toi que ça en vaut vraiment la peine.


	3. Cadavéro-catatonie

**Chapitre Deux**

D'un geste habituel qu'il avait maintes fois répété tout au long de sa vie, Dean glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son insigne du FBI. Un insigne trafiqué, doté d'un nom bidon. Mais c'était de cette manière qu'il procédait toujours.

Il montra rapidement sa plaque à l'un des docteurs présents devant lui. Assez longtemps pour que l'intéressé remarque le caractère officiel de l'insigne, mais assez furtivement également pour l'empêcher de détecter sa nature factice.

- Inspecteur Jefferson, dit-il en guise de présentation.

Il donna en coup de tête en direction de Sam, debout à sa gauche.

- Et voici l'inspecteur Uberstreuk.

Le nom d'emprunt que Dean lui attribua était tellement stupide que Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux effarés. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent haut sur son front, le plissant d'une ride outrée. Au moment où le regard du docteur se posa sur lui, il parvint à se reprendre juste à temps. Ses traits se durcirent et il salua le médecin d'un coup de tête formel.

Dean fouilla à nouveau l'une de ses poches intérieures pour se munir d'un calepin. Il tourna quelques feuilles du bout des doigts tout en relatant :

- Nous avons été avisés d'un cas de...

Tandis qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ses notes, Dean tomba sur un mot qu'il eut du mal à définir tant il était mal rédigé. C'était son frère, Sam, qui s'était chargé de répertorier toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner sur l'affaire, et son écriture était franchement épouvantable. Il larda son frère d'une œillade irritée avant de se tourner vers le médecin et d'achever, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

- Un cas de cavéro-tétonie.

Ce terme médical n'existait pas, bien-sûr. Et s'il existait un terme qui lui ressemblait de près ou de loin, alors Dean était certain de l'avoir sérieusement écorché.

Au regard inquisiteur que le docteur riva sur lui, étroit de suspicion, le chasseur réalisa que c'était effectivement le cas.

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de cette patiente qu'on nous a ramené il y a plus de trois semaines? Laissa sous entendre le médecin d'une voix trainante. Celle qui souffre d'un état de...

Il se pencha lentement vers Dean, avant d'articuler soigneusement :

- Cadavéro-catatonie?

Sam se colla aussitôt un poing devant la bouche, tentant de dissimuler un sourire. Un gloussement irrésistible s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'il fut trop discret pour être perçu par le médecin, il ne le fut pas assez pour passer outre les antennes auditives de son frère ainé.

Dean s'arma d'un calme à toute épreuve tout en jurant, intérieurement, de le lui faire payer plus tard. Se parant d'un sourire triomphant, il assura à l'intéressé, d'un ton sens réplique :

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dis.

Calmement, le docteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son attention passa de l'un de l'autre, en silence, avec une expression hésitante, avant de s'attarder sur Sam. Il le toisa de haut en bas, avant de lâcher avec un certain mépris :

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez plutôt le physique d'un catcheur que d'un agent du FBI. Il est de quel origine votre nom?

- Germanique, répondit Dean.

- Scandinave, prononça Sam au même instant.

Surpris autant l'un que l'autre par leur bévue simultanée, les deux frères sursautèrent en s'échangeant un regard embarrassé. Ce fut Dean qui tenta de dénouer le nœud en premier.

- Germanico-scandinave, en fait... Balbutia t-il, pressé de changer de sujet.

Le médecin qui, à en juger le nom inscrit sur l'insigne épinglé sur sa chemise, répondait au nom de Docteur Langley, médita sur cette explication un peu bancale, la bouche barré d'un pli incertain. Après quelques tergiversations, il fini par se résoudre.

- Très bien, concéda t-il.

D'un coup de tête entendu, il signala à son personnel de vaquer à ses occupations sans l'attendre. Puis, d'une pression de la main, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre numéro 12 qui bailla en s'entrouvrant.

- Veuillez me suivre.

La porte ne s'était pas complètement ouverte que Sam leva tout à coup une main, interrompant le médecin.

- Attendez une minute, lança Sam. Vous avez parlé de patiente?

Le docteur Langley le regarda fixement en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Vous voulez dire que la victime est toujours en vie?

- Vous êtes dans un hôpital, inspecteur, lui rappela sèchement le médecin. Pas dans une morgue.

Un voile de suspicion froissa les traits de l'homme en blouse blanche qui, un peu décontenancé, se mit à étudier les deux hommes chacun à leur tour avec, cette fois, une lourde pointe de méfiance.

- La mort clinique de la patiente n'a jamais été déclarée, se permit-il de lui faire rappeler. On vous file quoi comme dossier au FBI?

La tirade sécha Sam sans sa lancée qui, prit de court, se retrouva incapable d'argumenter.

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux limiter les dégâts, Dean s'interposa alors. Ouvrant les bras d'une manière conciliante, un petit sourire en coin, il expliqua d'un ton raisonnable :

- Je vous prie de pardonner mon coéquipier. L'inspecteur Ribenstruk est encore débutant. Il a certainement du omettre quelques détails essentiels à l'affaire.

- Ou confondre le terme de "mort clinique" à celui de "catatonie létale", releva le docteur en jaugeant Sam d'un regard de plus en plus ombrageux.

De toute évidence, Langley n'avait que très peu d'estime pour les inspecteurs au physique de jeune éphèbe bodybuildé. Surtout lorsque ces derniers n'avaient qu'une connaissance limitée du dictionnaire médical standard.

Dean ne voyait absolument pas où se situait la différence -ou la ressemblance- entre une mort clinique et une catatonie dite létale. A dire vrai, scientifiquement parlant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être réellement un cas de catatonie quelconque, mortelle ou non.

Au lieu de se laisser aller à poser quelques questions pour obtenir plus des détails, il se contenta de rouler des yeux en secouant la tête, singeant d'être littéralement atterré par la naïveté de son coéquipier.

- Evidemment, lança t-il avec assurance en feignant d'être un expert en la question. Il s'agit-là de deux cas totalement différents. L'inspecteur Liberstunk a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Au contraire, contrecarra le médecin. Ces deux cas comportent énormément de similitudes.

Ce fut au tour de Dean d'être séché. Il se contenta d'observer le docteur, la bouche en cœur, en essayant de rassembler ses idées. Deux solutions se bataillaient son esprit. Soit il n'y comprenait vraiment rien, soit la blouse blanche était en train de se payer sa tête.

Réalisant qu'il était manifestement en train de s'entretenir avec une sérieuse paire d'incultes, Langley poussa un long soupir résigné. Mieux valait qu'il leur montre le corps pour leur expliquer les choses plus en détails.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, les invita t-il en passant la porte. Mais cela risque de vous secouer un peu.


	4. Cathleen Robston

**Chapitre Trois**

Dean Winchester avait vécu une longue vie de chasseur.

Un destin alimenté par une riche succession d'aventures et de rebondissements incroyables, qui lui avait fait côtoyer le paradis, l'enfer...Et pourquoi pas, un jour, le purgatoire?

Au point où il en était, tout pouvait arriver.

Il avait banni des esprits frappeurs, renvoyé en enfer des démons issus de diverses hiérarchies diaboliques, exterminé des sorcières aux cultes impies, anéanti quantité de vampires aux yeux de sang et de créatures sordides en tous genre. Il connaissait bien la mort, car elle avait été sa compagne de route depuis de très nombreuses années.

De bien trop nombreuses années, à dire vrai.

_I'm on the highway to Hell_... se répétait-il souvent. Et quelque part, il savait qu'il avait raison.

D'une certaine façon, Dean Winchester pensait réellement avoir tout vu. Plus aucun cas, aussi étrange fut-il, ne pouvait lui arracher une grimace de dégout ou un sursaut d'étonnement.

Pourtant ce furent bien ses yeux, ronds comme des billes et glacés d'horreur, qui se posèrent sur le corps de la patiente. Une pléiade de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, avides de réponses. Malheureusement pour lui, la première qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ne fut pas la plus éloquente.

- Et vous essayez de me faire croire qu'elle est encore en vie?

Dean aurait voulu ponctuer son interrogation d'un ricanement railleur, mais il jugea que cette liberté aurait sans doute été malvenue.

Le chasseur ignorait bien ce qui avait pu mettre la victime dans un tel état. Ce qui était étendu sur le lit, juste devant lui, n'avait plus grand chose de ressemblant avec la jeune femme de 23 ans, saine et bien portante, qu'elle était sensée être.

Il avait l'impression d'observer un vieux cadavre putréfié. Une espèce de vieille momie ratatinée ou de carcasse décharnée qui avait atteint un seuil hautement avancé de putréfaction.

Des macchabées, Dean Winchester en avait vu à la pelle, et pas des plus frais. Des portes de cercueils, il en avait forcé quelques unes. Se promener dans des cimetières lugubres au beau milieu de la nuit, était devenu aussi naturel pour lui que de flâner dans un parc un beau dimanche après-midi. Son frère pourrait en témoigner. Il ignorait le nombre exacte de squelettes et d'ossements qu'il avait embrasé pour combattre des esprits malveillants, mais si quelqu'un lui avait sortit le chiffre mille, là, tout de suite, Dean l'aurait probablement cru.

Mais durant sa dure vie de chasseur, non jamais, il n'avait été confronté à un cadavre vivant.

La jeune femme -ou ce qu'il en restait- était étendue sur un lit médical près de la fenêtre. Elle était entourée d'appareils qui bipaient presque continuellement, et d'un moniteur cardiaque sur lequel ondulait une ligne verte. On l'avait revêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital mais sa peau, en dessous, affichaient une importante quantité de nécroses violacées. Des lambeaux de chair fripés se détachaient de son épiderme, et l'ossature de son squelette saillait de son corps décharné.

- Ses organes vitaux ne souffrent d'aucune altération, lui communiqua Langley. Son rythme cardiaque est stable et nous n'avons détecté aucune anomalie pouvant entacher son métabolisme.

- Et quel est votre diagnostic? Lui demanda Sam.

Si Dean était ébranlé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, son frère ne montrait aucun signe de stupeur ou de répulsion. Dean ignorait ce qui était le plus difficile à croire : la stoïcisme inébranlable de son cadet ou ce ramassis infâme de chairs putréfiées qui moisissaient sous les draps et qui semblait... encore respirer.

- On lui a fait passer tous les test cliniques qu'on connait, relata posément le docteur en examinant les dernières observations inscrites dans le dossier de sa patiente. Elle est en parfaite santé.

Dean se mit à cligner des yeux rapidement, en essayant d'analyser clairement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Brusquement, il se mit à secouer la tête, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- En parfaite santé?

Il haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Vous vous foutez de qui?

Le médecin tourna la tête dans sa direction et posa un œil dur sur lui.

- Ce que vous voyez-là, inspecteur, lui expliqua t-il, est un cas typique de cadavéro-catatonie. Ses tests sanguins attestent sa bonne santé. Hormis une dégénérescence avancée de l'épiderme et une rigidité des tissus musculaires, tous ses signes vitaux sont bons.

- Est-ce que la patiente est plongée dans le comas? Demanda Sam.

- En effet, accorda le médecin en opinant gravement de la tête. Je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'on ignore la cause de son état. De ce fait, on ignore aussi comment la soigner.

De son côté, Dean n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

- En gros, c'est un cadavre qui dort... résuma t-il avec son tact légendaire.

- On pourrait résumer les choses comme ça, confirma le docteur, bien que son cerveau ne comportent aucune lésion et qu'il fonctionne à merveille.

- Alors quoi? S'écria Dean. On a affaire a une sorte de zombie?

Langley prit un air offensé. Il inspira profondément, tentant de contenir son irritation.

- Les cas de cadavéro-catatonie sont très rares, lui exposa t-il patiemment, mais ils existent. Malheureusement, arrivé à un tel stade, aucun des traitements que l'on connaît ne peut combattre ce symptôme.

- Il faut viser la tête, suggéra Dean.

Le docteur haussa un sourcil à son attention.

- Pardon?

- C'est comme ça qu'ils procèdent dans la _Nuit des Mort-Vivants_. J'ai vu le film une bonne dizaine de fois, et ça marche à tous les coups.

Langley le larda de son regard le plus incisif avant de feuler :

- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie?

Sam présenta ses paumes au médecin dans l'espoir de le ramener à plus de calme.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon coéquipier, docteur. Je pense qu'il doit être sous le choc.

Mal à l'aise, il se massa le front en jetant un œil sur ses propres notes, avant d'enchainer :

- Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de la chose qui aurait pu mettre...

Il essaya de retrouver le nom de la victime qu'il avait inscrit sur son calepin, et fit courir un doigts le long des lignes jusqu'à parvenir à tomber dessus.

- Cathleen Robston, cita t-il, dans un tel état?

Langley observa Sam avec une sorte de curiosité hébétée.

- La chose?

- Non, les... Se reprit Sam. Les raisons, je veux dire. Un empoisonnement, par exemple?

Le médecin agita une main devant lui pour repousser cette idée.

- Aucun empoisonnement ne pourrait causer une telle détérioration des tissus, lui confia t-il. Ses test sanguins n'ont détecté aucune présence de corps étrangers. Cela peut-être dû à une forme d'inanition ou de déshydratation avancée...

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un arc-de-cercle inversé, illustrant le désarroi.

- Difficile à dire.

- A t-elle été victime d'une agression? L'interrogea Sam de nouveau, curieux d'en savoir plus, en tapotant doucement son calepin du bout d'un doigt.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Langley en secouant la tête. Cathleen Robston était déjà dans cet état quand on nous l'a amené en urgence.

- Et vous n'avez décelé aucune trace de morsure ou de piqure?

- Absolument aucune.

Langley interrogea Sam du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions?

- Il est nécessaire d'étudier toutes les pistes possibles, s'empressa de le rassurer Sam avec un sourire poli.

- Ecoutez... Soupira le docteur. Concrètement, on ignore comment la soigner.

Il ouvrit les bras en grands d'une manière impuissante. Puis ses deux épaules s'affalèrent, défaitistes.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour elle, c'est veiller à ce que son état n'empire pas.

L'attention de Dean passa du docteur à la patiente. Puis, de la patiente au docteur.

_Que son état n'empire pas?_ Gloussa t-il intérieurement. Franchement, il se demandait si un corps humain pourrait seulement se dégrader plus que ça. Ce dont il pouvait être sûr, en revanche, était que le diagnostic de la blouse blanche était un beau ramassis de connerie. Cathleen Robston ne souffrait pas d'un symptôme de catatonie létale, et encore moins d'un cas de possession démoniaque. Quoi qui fut à l'origine de ses maux, cela n'avait rien des banales goules ou autres polymorphes qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre.

A dire vrai, Dean n'avait aucune idée de la chose contre laquelle il allait devoir se mesurer.

Et s'ils étaient seulement équipés pour le faire.


	5. The Hills

**Chapitre Quatre**

Une tempête de tous les diables était en train de s'abattre sur la petite ville de Battle Creek. Les premières gouttes de pluie étaient tombées très tôt dans la matinée, peu avant l'aube, et le ciel continuait de se charger de nuages. Des cumulus sombres, épais, et menaçants qui s'appropriaient le ciel en étouffant le soleil.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Sam winchester avait poussé la porte du restaurant _The Hills_ sur Rochester Road. Il s'agissait d'un bar & grill typique, mais convenable, dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se rendre pour effectuer quelques recherches sur son ordinateur portable. Les box étaient confortables, le café excellent et surtout... Ils servaient autres choses que des hamburgers bourrés de calories accompagnés de frites huileuses horriblement grasses. Un détail non négligeable pour quelqu'un qui essayait, un tant soit peu, d'attribuer des plats végétariens à son menu quotidien.

Une salade complète nappée de sauce Caesar, et trois cafés plus tard, Sam en était toujours au même point. En dépit de toutes les informations qu'il avait pu soutirer sur internet, il n'était pas parvenu à établir un lien concret avec l'affaire en cours. Les sites traitants de cadavéro-catatonie se faisaient plutôt rares. A force de naviguer sur la toile et de cliquer sur tous les liens qu'il jugeait utiles, il avait réussi à glaner quelques renseignements. Mais le cas restait encore obscure.

S'il y avait bien un parfum de paranormal là-dedans, alors Sam était largué.

Complètement largué.

- Je vous en sert un autre?

La voix mélodieuse d'une serveuse l'arracha à ses pensées. Concentré qu'il était à rédiger ses notes, Sam sursauta un peu. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, le temps de reprendre lentement contact avec la réalité.

- Oui, répondit-il. Volontiers.

De la main, il fit glisser sa tasse vers le rebord de la table et attendit d'être resservi.

La jeune femme se contenta d'observer Sam sans bouger, la cafetière à la main. Elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt, la tête relevée pour mettre sa poitrine en valeur. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, laquées de gloss brillant, esquissaient un petit sourire mutin.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu, lui confia t-elle d'une voix caressante. C'est la première fois que vous venez?

Gêné, Sam se ratatina sur son siège.

- Oui, je crois bien.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour le servir, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de lorgner sur son décolleté plongeant. Difficile de faire autrement. La jeune fille avait prit un soin particulier à cambrer les reins pour exposer deux beaux atours divinement rebondis. Saisi de culpabilité, il rougit un peu et détourna la tête.

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler... Lui proposa t-elle en papillonnant des cils d'une manière aguicheuse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Un message évident transparaissait dans ses mots, lourd de sous-entendus. Une invitation. Mais le jeune homme préféra faire semblant de ne pas comprendre le sens caché de sa proposition.

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête, dans une attitude parfaitement neutre et contrôlée.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le badge agrafé au revers de son uniforme. Il y découvrit son prénom, soigneusement calligraphié en lettres roses.

- Je n'y manquerais pas... April.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice avant de repartir en direction des tables voisines. Elle se détourna de lui avec un mouvement d'épaule qui souleva sa splendide chevelure blonde aux innombrables boucles. A sa démarche langoureuse, agrémentée d'un beau balancement appuyé, Sam admit volontiers que la dénommée April était aussi ravissante de face que de dos.

Lèvres entrouvertes inutilement, l'air un peu hagard, il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de la dévorer des yeux. Se faisant, il secoua rapidement la tête dans l'idée de se reprendre.

Ce n'était pas la première fille, rencontrée dans un bar, qui lui faisait des avances. Mais Sam préférait se concentrer assidûment sur son enquête. Les histoires sans lendemain, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Même s'il était forcé d'admettre que c'était son pain quotidien.

Après toutes ces années passées sur la route, Sam avait eu le loisir de partager la couche de quelques filles d'un soir. Le temps d'une halte dans une ville quelconque ou pendant une mission qui l'avait obligé à squatter un hôtel miteux plusieurs semaines durant.

Ce n'était pas le type de pratique dont il aimait se vanter. Et à dire vrai, ce n'était pas du tout le style de vie qui s'accordait avec sa personnalité. En dépit de toutes ces filles qui s'étaient succédées dans son lit et pour qui il n'avait eu que peu de sentiment, si ce n'est une attraction physique frivole, Sam savait qu'il ne changerait pas. Il resterait toujours ce jeune homme romantique, entier et fidèle qu'il avait toujours été.

En choisissant de suivre les pas de son père et de devenir lui-même un chasseur, Sam avait été contraint d'abandonner ses rêves. La vie de famille, ce n'était pas pour lui. Cela lui avait prit du temps, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Quant à entretenir une relation amoureuse durable avec quelqu'un, autant dire que cela relevait de l'impossible. Son train de vie ne le lui permettait pas. Il avait du tirer un trait dessus. Définitif.

Son tableau de chasse -même s'il détestait employer ce terme- comptait quelques beaux oiseaux de nuit, mais il n'était en rien comparable avec celui de son frère ainé. Contrairement à lui, Dean collectionnait les conquêtes avec une facilité déconcertante et un détachement superbe.

A chacune de ses escales aux quatre coins de l'Amérique, Dean partaient automatiquement en chasse. Pas une chasse aux vampires, non. Une chasse aux filles. C'était devenu une habitude. Dean aimait autant goûter aux lèvres des belles inconnues locales qu'il aimait mordre dans d'énormes cheeseburger dégoulinant de fromage fondu. Les femmes lui étaient indispensables, au même titre que la nourriture. Pourtant, même s'il pouvait difficilement s'en passer, elles n'avaient guère plus d'intérêt à ses yeux qu'une bière Budweiser bien fraîche ou qu'un taco au poulet arrosé de sauce épicée.

Sam, lui, avait plus d'égard pour ses conquêtes. Peut-être parce qu'il était végétarien. Ou peut-être que, tout simplement, il avait gardé ce petit côté fleur bleue.

Cependant, pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas -et qu'il préférait ignorer- Sam Winchester avait toujours été insidieusement attiré par des femmes malfaisantes.

Voire monstrueuses.

Ou démoniaques.

S'il dressait une liste exhaustive de toutes les conquêtes à l'esprit malveillant qu'il avait réussi à séduire, le résultat aurait été ridicule, mais il l'aurait tout de même fait frémir. Aussi préférait-il éviter de se prêter à ce petit jeu. Son équilibre psychologique, il le craignait, aurait pu en pâtir.

Il y avait bien eu cette fille transformée en Loup-garou, Madison, qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt et pour qui il avait eu des sentiments sincères. Quoique éphémères. Madison l'avait supplié de la tuer pour contrer le maléfice. Et Sam, la mort dans l'âme, avait concédé à sa requête.

Puis une attirance déraisonnée pour la somptueuse Bella, une voleuse de grande classe dénuée de toute forme de compassion. Une séductrice intelligente et perfide, d'une beauté dévastatrice, dotée d'un pouvoir de persuasion sans égal. Bella les avait trahi à plusieurs reprises, les avait mis en péril sciemment, les avait même menacé de son arme. Mais sa soif de richesse avait eu raison de son âme, et la belle avait été jetée en Enfer sans ticket de retour.

Sans parler de l'énigmatique démone, Ruby, avec qui il avait entretenu un relation malsaine pendant une trop longue période. La créature lui était apparue pour lui offrir son aide et sa protection, au moment où Sam en avait le plus cruellement besoin. Trop faible pour lutter, il s'était laissé amadoué par sa voix de velours et son regard de braise, persuadé de sa sincérité. Pourtant elle l'avait bien trahi, elle aussi. Rubis l'avait nourri de ses charmes et de son sang, afin de le contraindre à abattre Lilith et parvenir à ses fins. Elle s'était servi de lui, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Epaulé de son frère, Sam avait mis fin à son existence, et la somptueuse démone était repartie en Enfer. A son tour.

Il en était là de ses réflexion lorsque la porte du Bar & Grill s'ouvrit à la volée. Un carillon se mit à tinter et une bourrasque d'air frais s'engouffra dans le restaurant, martelant de pluie le sol à l'intérieur. Sam sortit lentement le nez de son ordinateur pour interroger du regard le nouveau venu.

Dean fit son entrée, trempé jusqu'aux os et d'une humeur massacrante. Derrière lui, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il du donner trois coups d'épaule contre la porte pour parvenir à la refermer complètement. Ses cheveux mouillés, aplatis sur le crâne, retombaient d'une manière hirsute sur son front. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et passa une main dessus pour les ébouriffer. Des gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage fripé de colère. Son blouson de cuir, imbibé d'eau, dégouttait sur le dallage. Il ouvrit les bras pour jeter un œil sur ses vêtements et, dépité, les laissa retomber mollement.

Dean détestait la pluie, surtout lorsqu'elle tombait à torrent. Durant toute la matinée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de fouailler les rues de Battle Creek. Et ce, sans transition.

En guise de salut, il adressa un sourire crispé à la serveuse, avant de chercher son frère des yeux. Repérant sa place, il remonta une allée bordée de tables pour rejoindre son box, à l'autre bout du restaurant. Ses chaussures devaient sérieusement être trempées, car elles émettaient des clapotements mouillées à chacun de ses pas. Dean alla à sa rencontre avec une démarche raide et maladroite, tout en beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre :

- Michigan de mes deux!


	6. Sans l'ombre d'une piste

**Chapitre Cinq**

Son frère ainé était dans un état si lamentable que Sam ne pu s'empêcher de le couver d'un regard compatissant. Même si, au fond de lui, il crevait d'envie d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Dean? Lui demanda Sam au moment où il posait ses fesses mouillées sur la banquette en face de lui.

- Ce que j'en pense? Fulmina l'autre. Je pense qu'on devrait quitter cette foutue ville avant d'attraper une saloperie de pneumonie!

- Allons, Dean... Ricana Sam. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu penses du cas de ce matin?

- Je pense que ce médecin est un nul.

Soupir de Sam.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Releva Dean, sans décolérer. Je maintiens que c'est un zombie et qu'on doit lui trancher la tête.

- Sérieusement.

- Je suis très sérieux.

Dean grimaça en essayant de se défaire de son blouson. La pluie l'avait considérablement alourdi et toutes ses poches étaient trempées. De même que leur contenu. Il lâcha un borborygme en remarquant que ses vêtements, en dessous, étaient totalement mouillés eux-aussi. Ils lui collaient à la peau comme une pellicule de gelée. Contraste désagréable.

Sam le détailla de haut en bas avec une mine amusée, puis lui demanda :

- Tu as eu Bobby au téléphone?

- Oui.

- Bien, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Bobby pense comme moi.

- Quoi? S'étonna Sam. Il pense que cette fille est devenue un zombie?

- Non. Il pense aussi que ce médecin est un nul.

Nouveau soupir de Sam.

- Bon alors, lui dit-il, tu es allé fouillé chez Cathleen Robston. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de la langoureuse April. Munie d'une nouvelle cafetière fumante et parée de son bel uniforme rose et blanc, la serveuse s'attarda poliment sur Sam. Au sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui délivra, ce dernier se sentit un peu perdre pied. Avec des gestes gauches, il lui présenta gentiment sa tasse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore pleine.

- Ca... Ca ira pour moi, April. Balbutia t-il. Merci...

- Votre ami désire t-il prendre quelque chose? Lui demanda t-elle sans cesser de le caresser du regard.

En général, c'était toujours Dean qui attirait l'attention des femmes. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient blondes, jeunes, et qu'elle servait du café dans des tablier sexy. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette et encore moins qu'on parle de lui à la troisième personne. Surtout, lorsque son frère se faisait ouvertement draguer sous son nez.

- Oui, pesta Dean. _Il_ voudrait bien une aspirine.

- Soyez gentille... Lui intima Sam en désignant le bar d'un coup de menton. Aller lui servir une grande tasse de café, bien noir.

- Comme vous voudrez, lui susurra t-elle en repoussant en arrière, d'un geste délicat, sa longue chevelure blonde.

Elle se détacha de la table et, sous les yeux médusés de Dean, s'éloigna sans lui accorder la moindre attention. La chasseur aux yeux verts secoua la tête d'une manière ahurie, sans comprendre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'une superbe fille l'ignorait. Ruminant sa colère, il se tourna vers la serveuse et beugla à son attention :

- Et avec du lait!

Sam but une longue gorgée de sa tasse chaude tout en lorgnant, à travers la fumée, le scandaleux déhanché de la fille. Dean se laissa couler au fond de son siège, tout en lui annonçant :

- Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tout entier captivé par cette paire de hanches qui tanguait sous ses yeux. Dean du claquer des doigts devant son nez pour le ramener sur la terre ferme.

- T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? Le sermonna t-il. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas de trace de souffre ou de champs magnétique.

Il écarta les bras sur la table, paumes grandes ouvertes.

- C'est peut-être juste un cas de cadavrotonie?

Soupir de Sam, à nouveau.

- Cadavéro-catatonie, le corrigea t-il.

- Peu importe, ronchonna l'autre. Ca existe vraiment ce truc-là?

- Et bien...

Sam se plongea dans le silence pour réfléchir à la question.

- Oui. Mais non. Enfin...

Il secoua la tête.

- Pas exactement.

Dean le regarda un moment en battant des cils.

- Alors quoi? Le pressa t-il, agacé. C'est oui ou c'est non?

- Disons qu'il s'agit du dernier stade d'un syndrome de catatonie létale, lui répondit son frère, mais autant dire qu'il est pratiquement impossible pour un être humain normalement constitué d'atteindre un tel état de...

Confus, Sam se passa une langue sur les lèvres, à la recherche de ses mots. Il était difficile de clairement définir par des termes ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

- Enfin, tu sais... Résuma t-il.

Dean se pencha en avant pour le questionner du regard, le visage tout à coup assombri.

- Mais c'est déjà arrivé?

- Ecoute ça... Lui dit Sam en poussant son ordinateur en milieu de table pour permettre à son frère de regarder l'écran en même temps que lui. La catatonie maligne est considérée comme une réaction de défense de la personnalité face à des agressions diverses.

Il fit courir un doigt le long d'un paragraphe, attentifs aux explications que révélaient un site scientifique. Dean aurait pu s'y attarder à son tour et se concentrer sur quelques détails importants, mais tout ce charabia médical lui tapait sur le système. Il préféra faire court.

- Alors, elle aurait été attaquée? S'interrogea t-il. Mais par quoi?

- Je l'ignore, rétorqua Sam en cliquant sur son clavier pour faire défiler une longue page d'informations. Il est écrit ici qu'une catatonie létale, comme celle dont il est question, peut réunir des symptômes diverses tels qu'une immobilité motrice, un mutisme complet et une rigidité cadavérique pouvant entraîner la mort si l'état se prolonge sur une trop longue période.

La bouche de Dean s'arqua en arrière, feignant d'être épaté.

- Ce médecin était pas si nul que ça, en fin de compte.

- Dean... L'interpella doucement son frère. Ces cas sont extrêmement rares et aucun d'eux n'a jamais présenté de tels...

Il remua sur son siège, peu enclin à définir ouvertement les symptômes.

- Dégâts physiques, écourta t-il. Tu sais combien de cas de catatonie mortelle ont été recensée en l'espace de dix ans?

Les yeux de Dean s'étrécirent, attentifs. D'un coup de menton, il l'invita à aller plus loin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Seulement six, lui communiqua Sam. Et aucun n'a été mortels. Les patients ont tous pu être soignés à temps.

Dean pianota nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, d'une manière impatiente. Il tenta de faire le point, mais le point fut vite fait. Il était franchement à court d'idée. Ses lèvres se pressèrent alors en avant, en une moue dubitative.

- Alors quoi? Fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

Le regard dans le vide, Sam se laissa couler dans le creux de son siège en lâchant un gros soupir. Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur ses cuisses, sans vigueur. Il n'était pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure, et il devinait que son frère n'allait pas se creuser les méninges plus que ça pour l'aider.

Dean était un homme d'action. Chercher des indices et épiloguer pendant trente ans autour d'une affaire un peu pointue, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

C'était Sam le cerveau de la famille. C'était sur lui que reposait la pesante tâche de démêler les nœuds d'une enquête pour parvenir à un résultat. Mais il n'avait aucun début de piste et il était bien forcé d'admettre que cette histoire le dépassait.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par relever les yeux et, avec un petit sourire contrit, lâcha à son frère :

- Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide.


End file.
